


Swallow Their Pride

by JkWriter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: I Love You, It didn't go the way I wanted, M/M, This is terrible, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only they could have swallowed their pride and said those three little words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow Their Pride

Their relationship was composed of what ifs. 

What if he said this or what if this never happened?

It was the very essence of what made them who they were. 

In the midst of those what ifs were the things they never said. Words never strung into phrases because their pride kept them from doing so. 

Those words never spoken were the biggest what ifs of all, because had they just said the three little words, everything might have changed. 

Sting was the first one who tried to swallow his pride of say them. 

It was their two year anniversary and he designed their day all around the end goal of letting those three words flow from his mouth. 

After hours of spending time with each of, hours of peace and tranquility, they found themselves watching the sunset together at the top of the largest hill in the area. 

Everything was perfect. 

The feeling in his chest watching the shades of red dance across Rogue’s face, he knew it was love. But when the time came to open his mouth and whisper them, he couldn’t do it. 

Instead he wrapped his arm around Rogue’s shoulders and pulled the Dragon Slayer back so they were both lying on the grass, Rogue’s head resting on his chest. It wasn’t what he wanted, but Sting felt those words were being conveyed with his actions. 

Rogue was the next one to try. 

They were on a mission together and it wasn’t going in their favor. Having known it was going to be dangerous they left Frosch and Lector with Yukino back at Sabertooth. 

Knowing they were safe was the only thing that kept the pair going. 

The monster they were tasked with defeating shouldn’t have been difficult task had the landscape been reasonable. 

Of course reasonable doesn’t fit with their lives and they were having to combat the threat of being thrown off a cliff while trying to fight it. 

So far they had been doing good, until a well placed hit sent Sting flying. 

Had it not been towards the cavern below the edge Rogue wouldn’t have been worried. Sting could survive something like that. 

But that wasn’t the case. 

Sting was sent to the left. He was sent in the direction of the edge. 

“STING!” 

Rogue’s voice broke through the air. He watched as Sting, his partner, his lover, flailed in the air trying to brace himself in order to grab onto the edge. 

He should have been able to do it. 

His magic missed, and Sting was falling. 

Rogue wasn’t sure when it happened, but a hand reached out and shadows were flying through the air. He felt a pull on his magic and he was grasping Sting. 

Sting didn’t have time to thank his savior before Rogue was pulling him into his arms and clinging to the White Dragon Slayer. 

“S-Sting, I…” 

Rogue’s voice cracked. 

“I know, Rogue, I know.” 

The next time is was once again Rogue who tried to say it. 

Sabertooth had been attacked and Rouge hadn’t been able to fight while trying to protect Frosch and Lector. 

The Shadow Dragon Slayer lay on the ground, two crying Exceeds trying to stop the bleeding from a particularly nasty wound on his side. 

Sting had long since given up trying to fight to save the guild and instead fought his way over to Rouge. He collapsed on the ground next to his partner taking in the amount of injuries that not even Wendy would be able to heal. 

“Don’t cry, Sting.” 

A bloodied hand came up to wipe away the tears that were streaming down his face. He brought his own hand up to grasp Rogue’s. 

“Don’t you dare die on me, Cheney. Don’t do it.” 

The battle around the raged on. He felt the familiar hum of Yukino’s Celestial Spirit magic coming to surround them. He looked up and saw both Pisces and Libra in front of them, guarding them from the battle. 

“Sting, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I could never say it.” 

Sting shook his head. 

“No. No, don’t apologize to me, Rouge. You’re not going to die here. Do you hear me? There’s no Sabertooth without the Twin Dragon Slayers.” 

Rogue managed a laugh. 

“We both know the weaker twin has fallen.” 

“STOP IT.” 

 

“Sting, I…” 

Rogue wanted to say them. He wanted to speak the words he knew they both desired to hear, but he couldn’t. After everything, even on the brink of death he couldn’t say them. 

Sting leaned down, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. The sobs racking his body were clear as day. 

“I love you, Rogue. Don’t do this to me.” 

There was no response. 

“Rogue, please. Say something.” 

“ROGUE!” 

 

Their relationship had been built on what ifs. 

What if they said I love you earlier? Would Rogue still be alive? Or would he still be six feet under, leaving Sting and empty shell of the man he used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to rewrite this. I don't like the direction it went in, I don't like the writing style. The only thing I do like is the concept. Meh


End file.
